1. Technical Field
Generally, the invention relates to a floor mat system and clip for use therewith. Particularly, the invention relates to a floor mat system which includes a clip which mounts on the floor and engages the floor mat to retain the floor mat on the floor. Specifically, the invention relates to a floor mat formed with a latching shoulder, and a clip which is secured to the floor and which is formed with a plurality of latching projections which engage the latching shoulder to retain the floor mat adjacent the floor.
2. Background Information
Floor mats are often used at the entrances of businesses for customers to wipe water and snow from the bottoms of their shoes. Conventional floor mats are constructed of a flexible rubber and are formed with a plurality of spaced apart orthogonal ribs which form rectangular-shaped openings. These conventional floor mats require that a recessed area be formed in the floor where the floor mats are located with the edges of the recessed area preventing the floor mats from sliding when walked upon by a customer. The water and snow from the customer's shoes flows through the openings keeping the top surface of the floor mat free of standing water.
Although these prior art floor mats are adequate for the purpose for which they were intended, the business owner must plan for the installation of these floor mats and have the recessed area built into the floor during construction of the building. If these prior art floor mats are merely placed on the floor without a recessed area the floor mats slide when a horizontal pressure from a customers shoes or from strong wind is applied on the mats. Alternatively, the recessed area can be dug out of the floor after the building has been constructed at a great expense to the business owner. Additionally, even when a recessed area has been provided to accept the floor mat, if large mats are utilized, or a number of mats are utilized adjacent one another, the mats may still move within the recessed area possibly causing an unsafe condition.
Therefore, the need exists for an improved floor mat system and clip for use therewith which can be easily retrofit onto any floor without modification to the floor, in which the floor mat includes a plurality of openings to allow water and snow to flow therethrough keeping a top surface of the floor mat free from standing water, which is easily removable to allow the water under the mat to be cleaned up and which easily snap-fits back onto the clips after clean-up.